1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to debugging of an application program in a computing system, and more particularly, to a method of processing debug information of an application program for an embedded system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, embedded systems have been utilized in a wide variety of fields, including for example, vehicles, household appliances, medical automatization, sensor networks, Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs), and other fields.
Since an embedded system may have hardware performance limits, for example a lower memory capacity or reduced processor performance, there is a great demand to streamline operations to be performed in real-time in embedded systems.
Debugging is a process of finding errors of a program and analyzing causes of the errors during development of the program. The debugging may also be performed in an application program for the embedded system.
Therefore, there is a demand for studies to efficiently process debug information of an application program for an embedded system, and to efficiently utilize limited resources of the embedded system.